finalfantasyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Takashi Tokita
Takashi Tokita (ur. 24 stycznia 1965) to twórca gier, pracujący dla firmy Square Enix i będący obecnie kierownikiem jej działów do spraw rozwoju. Dołączył do niej w 1985 i pełnił różne funkcje przy rozwoju [[Final Fantasy (seria)|serii Final Fantasy]], od kierownika aż po nadzorcę. Tokita wstąpił do branży gier wideo, kiedy w wieku 18 lat przeprowadził się do Tokio, by zostać aktorem, znajdując zamiast tego ogłoszenie z ofertą pracy dla projektanta grafiki. Początkowo pracował on na pół etatu przy projektach grafiki oraz przy dźwięku. Potem przeszedł na pełny etat i został głównym projektantem przy Final Fantasy IV w 1991. Tokita uważa, że Final Fantasy IV jest pierwszą grą w serii, skupiającą się bardziej na dramatyzmie i pierwszą japońską grą fabularną posiadającą "tak rozwinięte postacie i fabułę". Poza swoim wkładem w serię Final Fantasy, Tokita zasłużył się także dla innych projektów firmy Square Enix. Kierował produkcją gry Chrono Trigger i stworzył serię oraz na Nintendo DS. Planowano do nich także angielskie tłumaczenia, jednak w wyniku badań marketingowych zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu. Tokita przyznał, że interesuje się tworzeniem gier z dziwacznymi postaciami. Jego inną pracą wartą uwagi jest , gra fabularna na konsolę Super Nintendo, wydana tylko w Japonii. Do pewnego stopnia dała ona podstawy koncepcji podziału na opowieści w Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Tokita jest również znany z kierowania produkcją gry Parasite Eve oraz napisania do niej fabuły, jednak kierownictwo nad kolejnymi grami z tej serii zostało przekazane innej osobie. Projektowanie gier Tokita uważa, że projektowanie gier opiera się na odpowiedzi na pytanie: "Co możesz stworzyć? Jakiego rodzaju program możesz dostarczyć konkretnej platformie?" Twierdzi też że istotna jest tutaj "infrastruktura oraz zawartość". Wkład w serię Ciekawostki *Takashi Tokita pojawia się kilkukrotnie w serii w Developer's Office : **Jako Czarny Mag w oryginalnym Final Fantasy IV, gdzie określa Rosę i Rydię jako "urocze", po czym żartobliwie proponuje przyłączyć się do drużyny gracza. **Jako przeciwnik Soul w Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, po walce zaczyna rozmyślać się nad czasami, kiedy ludzie będą mogli grać w gry na telefonach komórkowych (oryginalna wersja) lub "tworzyć gry w tak wysokiej rozdzielczości" (edycja Complete Collection). **Jako przeciwnik Zombie w Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-, gdzie podczas walki powtarza "TO SIĘ NIGDY NIE SKOŃCZY..." . Po otrzymaniu dużej ilości obrażeń powie, że chce wrócić do domu i zaczyna panikować na temat błędów w programowaniu. *Przedmiot "Tokita Sword" z The After Years, którego nie da się zdobyć podczas normalnej rozgrywki, został nazwany na cześć Tokity. Nosząca go postać otrzymuje maksymalne statystyki i może przekroczyć limit 9,999 punktów zadawanych obrażeń. *Słowo "Toki" (時) w jego nazwisku oznacza po japońsku "czas". Zupełnie przypadkowo, Tokita kierował produkcją gry Chrono Trigger, w której występują podróże w czasie, a obecnie kieruje on produkcją innej gry o podobnej koncepcji, Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. *Summon inspirowany postacią Tokity ma się pojawić w grze Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalny profil Takashiego Tokity na Twitterze *Wywiad z Tokitą na playstationlifestyle.net *Wywiad z Tokitą na portalu siliconera.com *Wywiad z Tokitą na portalu gamasutra.com *Wywiad z Tokitą na portalu 1up.com *Wywiad z Tokitą na portalu 2d-x.com *Profil Tokity na portalu imdb.com *Twórcy Final Fantasy VII en:Takashi Tokita Kategoria:Personel